Ced (character)
from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. |title = Sety |game = Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |firstseen = Chapter 8: Dragon Knights of Thracia (Seisen no Keifu) Chapter 4x: The Hero of Winds in Chapter 23: [[The Palace of Evil]] (Thracia 776) |class = Sage }} You may be looking for Sety (crusader). Sety (セティ Seti) is a character from both Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. He is the leader of the Magi Squad, the brother of Phee, and the eldest son of Ferry. According to the events of Thracia 776, his father is Levn; He is thus a descendant of the crusader Sety, and inherits the tome of Holsety from his father. He is considered "Sety the Hero" for fighting against the empire and trying to end the Child Hunts conducted by the Lopto Empire. His substitute character is Hawk in Seisen no Keifu. Personality Sety is an extremely helpful person who lives for the people around him, and is more than willing to lend a hand to anyone in distress. This proves to be a flaw of his though, as he winds up neglecting his family in the process, causing him to be unable to see his mother off on her deathbed. He is also very humble, to the point of self-deprecation, as can be seen when he reproaches himself for being a "coward", despite having played a significant role in stopping the child hunts. Much like his sister, Sety is also furious at Levn for letting their mother die while waiting for him to return to Silesia, although he is slightly more tolerant than Phee is. In-Game Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu Base Stats Note: Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. *'Father:' Arden |Sage |None |14 |46 |10 |16 |15 |21 |10 |13 |13 |6 |0 |Varies |Pursuit Ambush |Staff - B Fire - B Thunder - B Wind - B Light - B |Lightning Inherited Items *'Father:' Azel |Sage |Minor Fala |14 |41 |3 |23 |17 |27 |11 |9 |14 |6 |0 |Varies |Pursuit |Staff - B Fire - A Thunder - B Wind - B Light - B |Lightning Inherited Items *'Father:' Alec |Sage |None |14 |41 |7 |16 |21 |23 |14 |11 |13 |6 |0 |Varies |Pursuit Awareness |Staff - B Fire - B Thunder - B Wind - B Light - B |Lightning Inherited Items *'Father:' Claude |Sage |Major Blaggi |14 |39 |3 |22 |17 |23 |16 |8 |22 |6 |0 |Varies |Pursuit |Staff - * Fire - B Thunder - B Wind - B Light - B |Lightning Valkyrie Staff Inherited Items *'Father:' Jamka |Sage |None |14 |45 |10 |15 |16 |23 |15 |11 |13 |6 |0 |Varies |Pursuit Continue Charge |Staff - B Fire - B Thunder - B Wind - B Light - B |Lightning Inherited Items *'Father:' Dew |Sage |None |14 |36 |9 |16 |21 |26 |17 |13 |14 |6 |0 |Varies |Pursuit Bargain |Staff - B Fire - B Thunder - B Wind - B Light - B |Lightning Inherited Items *'Father:' Noish |Sage |None |14 |43 |9 |16 |19 |21 |12 |13 |13 |6 |0 |Varies |Pursuit Critical Charge |Staff - B Fire - B Thunder - B Wind - B Light - B |Lightning Inherited Items *'Father:' Fin |Sage |None |14 |41 |8 |16 |21 |23 |18 |11 |13 |6 |0 |Varies |Pursuit Prayer |Staff - B Fire - B Thunder - B Wind - B Light - B |Lightning Inherited Items *'Father:' Beowolf |Sage |None |14 |43 |9 |15 |21 |23 |11 |10 |13 |6 |0 |Varies |Pursuit Charge |Staff - B Fire - B Thunder - B Wind - B Light - B |Lightning Inherited Items *'Father:' Holyn |Sage |Minor Odo |14 |48 |8 |16 |26 |23 |11 |11 |13 |6 |0 |Varies |Pursuit |Staff - B Fire - B Thunder - B Wind - B Light - B |Lightning Inherited Items *'Father:' Midayle |Sage |None |14 |39 |7 |16 |19 |26 |10 |11 |13 |6 |0 |Varies |Pursuit Charge |Staff - B Fire - B Thunder - B Wind - B Light - B |Lightning Inherited Items *'Father:' Levn |Sage |Major Holsety |14 |45 |3 |21 |21 |17 |12 |9 |14 |6 |0 |Varies |Pursuit Continue Critical |Staff - B Fire - B Thunder - B Wind - * Light - B |Lightning Inherited Items *'Father:' Lex |Sage |Minor Neir |14 |45 |9 |16 |17 |22 |12 |15 |13 |6 |0 |Varies |Pursuit Ambush Elite |Staff - B Fire - B Thunder - B Wind - B Light - B |Lightning Inherited Items Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. *'Father:' Arden |115% |60% |10% |20% |35% |20% |55% |10% *'Father:' Azel |95% |20% |45% |30% |65% |30% |35% |15% *'Father:' Alec |95% |40% |10% |50% |45% |40% |45% |10% *'Father:' Claude |95% |20% |45% |30% |45% |60% |35% |55% *'Father:' Jamka |115% |60% |5% |20% |45% |50% |45% |10% *'Father:' Dew |75% |50% |15% |50% |55% |50% |55% |15% *'Father:' Noish |105% |50% |10% |40% |35% |30% |55% |10% *'Father:' Fin |95% |40% |10% |50% |45% |60% |45% |10% *'Father:' Beowolf |105% |50% |5% |50% |45% |30% |45% |10% *'Father:' Holyn |135% |40% |10% |90% |45% |30% |45% |10% *'Father:' Midayle |85% |40% |10% |40% |55% |20% |45% |10% *'Father:' Levn |115% |20% |35% |50% |105% |30% |35% |15% *'Father:' Lex |115% |50% |10% |30% |35% |30% |65% |10% Overall Coming as a very powerful pre-promoted Sage, Sety is a solid unit, and will remain so regardless of who his father is. He is one of three potential Holsety users, and of them, he is the strongest due to him having the highest stat caps. Additionally, unlike the others, he inherits the Pursuit skill from his mother, meaning that the Pursuit Ring can be passed down to someone who needs it more than he does, such as Patty or Leaf. For this reason alone, he is most often made the Holsety user, as this skill comes in handy when dealing with formidable opponents such as Burian, Meng, Maybell, and Bleg. If he is not made the player's Holsety user, it is highly recommended to make his father Claude, since this will provide several benefits, such as drastically upping his Resistance, being the army's most proficient healer and competent fighter, and being able to inherit the versatile Valkyrie Staff. Conversations In Chapter 8, Celice can recruit Sety if he speaks to him. In Chapter 8, if Levn is Sety's father, Sety may speak to Celice, and he will gain three points of luck. In Chapter 8, if Phee speaks to Sety, she will gain one point of luck. In the Final Chapter, if Teeny and Sety are lovers, she may speak to him, and he will gain three points of magic. Love Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Yuria: 0+0 *Altenna: N/A *Lana: 0+3 *Lakche: 0+3 *Nanna: 0+3 *Phee: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Leen: 0+2 *Patty: 0+3 *Teeny: 0+3 Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Base Stats |Sage |12 |32 |3 |17 |16 |16 |10 |9 |8 |8 |1 |2 |3 |Continue |Staff - A Fire - A Thunder - A Wind - A Light - A |Holsety Door Key Stats Growths |75% |10% |75% |75% |80% |65% |20% |15% |1% Supports Supports *Asvel - 10% *Machyua - 10% *Karin - 10% Ending Sety - Holy Warrior of the Winds (風の聖戦士 Kaze no seisen-shi) Upon returning to Silesia, Sety gave in to his people's yearning for his leadership and took the throne. Thanks to his hard work and unbending will, the trampled land of Silesia slowly, but surely, began to regain its former beauty. Trivia From his In-Game portrait, Sety appears to be heterochromic, as his closer eye appears to be green, while the other appears to be brown. Gallery File:Sety_(TCG_Series_1).jpg|Sety, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Sage. File:Sety TradingCard1.jpg|Sety, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Sage. File:Sety_(Anthology_TCG_Series).jpg|Sety, as he appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Sage. File:Sety TCG2.jpg|Sety, as he appears in the fourth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Sage. File:Sety_(Super_Tactics_Book).png|Official artwork of Sety from the Super Tactics Book. File:Sety_(FE_Treasure).png|Official artwork of Sety from the FE Treasure art book. PPSety.jpg|A Sety post card from Thracia 776 SetyFE5Artwork.jpg|A portrait of Sety from the Thracia 776 Illustrated Works SetyFE4NFManga.jpg|Sety as he appears in the Nea Fuyuki manga adaption. File:sety.gif|Sety's portrait in Seisen no Keifu. File:SetyFE5.png|Sety's portrait in Thracia 776. File:Bs fe04 levn sage magic.png|Sety's battle sprite from Seisen no Keifu. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters